Cousins
by ShiningStarlight
Summary: Yzak's cousin is coming over for a surprise visit. She and Yzak are going to stay at Dearka's place, and if she's anything like Yzak, Dearka knows that he is going to have to get some help.
1. Chapter 1

I hope it isn't that bad, please review, thank you! The first chapter isn't that funny, but it will get better later on, I promise.

* * *

Yzak Jules sat in a café waiting for his mother who had forced him to come to some kind of important meeting but she was the one that was late right now. His phone rang and Yzak answered it. "What?"

"Oh Yzak, I'm so sorry that I'm late." Came his mother's voice.

"It's alright mother, where are you now?" Yzak asked trying to stay calm; it was a part of the anger management his mother also asked him to take.

"At home, I decided that it was safer to tell you this way." She said and when Yzak didn't reply she continued. "You do remember Rena your cousin right?"

"Yeah…" Yzak answered, he had absolutely no idea where this conversation was going.

"Remember how she was taking classes to become a weapon designer, well she graduated with top honors!" She said happily expecting her son to be extremely happy as well.

"Uh… That's great!" Yzak said trying very hard to be happy; he's going to be hearing this for a very **very** long time.

"She'll be starting on her job in a few months, but until then, she has some time off. I've invited her to stay with me, but I'm just too busy and there isn't really any space in the house. So I was wondering she could stay at one of your friend's place. By the way, since she'll be a stranger, I'm sure you'll want to stay with her, so I rented your room out for the time being. She'll be arriving this afternoon in 2 hours, and your stuff is already downstairs. Bye!" His mother said in one breath and hanged up leaving Yzak speechless.

"Mother, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

* * *

"Damn, where is that idiot?" Yzak mumbled to him self. After doing some serious thoughts to it, he had decided to go with Dearka. There's no way he would ask a girl for a favor and Athrun was definitely out of the question. So Dearka was the only choice left.

"Wo, are you having a sale or something Yzak?" Dearka asked looking at boxes of Yzak's stuff.

"No you idiot, you have room at your place for 2 extra people right?" Yzak asked.

"Yeah, with my dad gone for a few months, it would be a bit squeezed though. Why do you want to know?" Dearka asked suspiciously.

"Then I'm going to stay at your place with my cousin until she goes to her new job." Yzak decided.

"Wait a minute, what?" Dearka asked confused.

"You heard me, now help me carry my stuff." Yzak demanded pointing to the boxes.

* * *

"Explain this to me again because I really don't understand it." Dearka asked desperately since Yzak had been ignoring him while they moved his stuff over to his house, taken over a bedroom and now dragged him to a dock waiting room.

"Doesn't anything go through that thick head of yours? My mother had just dumped my cousin on me so I need a place for her to stay." Yzak said in a tone that made Dearka suspect that he didn't really like this cousin of his.

"So, why are you moving in again?" Dearka asked.

"Mother also rented out my room saying that I was to stay with her." Yzak growled loosing his patience. "Besides, I would be an absolute idiot to leave a girl alone with you." He added. Dearka sighed; it would have sounded better if he didn't say that last part and besides, it's not like he could make Yzak change his mind. So he might as well bear with it.

"So, what does this cousin of yours look like?" He asked as people started coming out of the docking area.

"Nothing like me, that's all you need to know." Yzak snapped as he looked through the crowd.

"Hope she doesn't act like you either…" Dearka mumbled and Yzak shot him a death glare that sent chills all the way down his spine. And mind you, not many people could do that to him.

"Now start looking!" Yzak commended.

A few minutes later people stopped coming out and Yzak had high hopes of his cousin not showing up. Though he thought it would be trouble some to move his stuff all the way back to his house. Dearka was already sitting in a chair all the way across the room relaxing as he read a magazine.

"Well, looks like we came all the way down here for nothing." Dearka mumbled to himself turning the page of his magazine.

"Excuse me but…"

Dearka turned to see who was talking to him and for a second he thought that he was seeing a female version of Yzak. Same silver hair but just bit longer going past the girl's shoulders, and even though the girl wore sunglasses, Dearka could still see the icy blue eyes under them. She was even around the same height as Yzak, but most importantly it's the arrogant air around her that made her seem like Yzak.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone here, so I was wondering if you knew him." She asked politely, though Dearka could tell that she was suppressing emotions, like Yzak when he talked to Athrun in front of his mother.

"Well, who are you…"

"I was hoping that you didn't come Rena." Yzak interrupted sounding very annoyed.

"Is this how you greet your cousin Yzak, because if it is, you need a lot of work on it." The girl replied back equally annoyed.

"THIS IS YOUR COUSIN!" Dearka suddenly shouted.

"Who did you think she was block head?" Yzak said coldly.

"I thought you said she looks nothing like you!" Dearka argued, though he regretted it as soon as he said it, no one wins an argument with Yzak Jules.

"She doesn't." Yzak answered simply. He was about to say something more, but it seemed Rena beat him to it.

"I take it this the friend that I would be staying with." She said. "Your mother had already told me everything." She said to Yzak without stopping. "I'll introduce my self properly since Yzak here was not able to. I'm Yzak's **distant **cousin Rena Jules, it's nice to meet you." She said to Dearka.

"It's nice to meet you too, I'm Dearka Elthman." Dearka said nervously. If he knew anything about Yzak was that he chooses whom to be nice to very carefully, and Dearka was one of those people who Yzak chooses usually within the first meeting. So he guessed that Rena also did that and Yzak was probably not on the list. He did **not **want to be on the same list as Yzak, so it would suit his best interest to be nice no matter what for the next few days.

So he was greatly relieved when he saw Rena smiled of approval, now he only had to worry about how she and Yzak would get along.

"Are we going or what?" Yzak asked and with out an answer he stomped out of the waiting room. Dearka took this as a sign that these few months would be very **very **bad for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dearka woke up the next morning in his quiet bedroom, in his quiet house, well almost quiet, if you ignore the loud arguing of Yzak and his cousin Rena in the background. 'They've been at it all night, don't they ever sleep?' Dearka thought. It had started as a simple game of chess, Yzak accused Rena of cheating, and when Dearka didn't agree with him, he got a very black eye. Then when he asked them to give up and just go to bed, which he realizes now was a very bad decision; Dearka got kicked out of his own kitchen. Since then, the two cousins have been arguing none stop during the whole night.

'I think it's time to call for back up.' Dearka decided as he entered the kitchen, which was a whole mess. Seems like the Yzak and Rena haven't just been arguing but trying to kill each other as well, seeing how horrible the place looked.

"Did you two finally stop?" Dearka asked.

"Shut… up…. Dearka…" Yzak panted sounding very tired.

"Yeah… I… agree…" Rena replied sounding equally as tired.

"I… just need… a small… break… then I'll…" He fell asleep. "Continue…" Rena finished for him and fell asleep on the couch. 'Right, and by then I'll get help.' Dearka thought as he stepped over Yzak to reach the phone.

* * *

In the nice house by the beach where Lacus and Kira was everything was extremely calm and relaxing. The weather had been wonderful and perfect.

"Hello, this is Lacus speaking." Lacus said happily as she picked up the phone. "Oh, hi Dearka long time no see." She said.

"Listen Lacus, is it possible for you to come here for a few month, I'm really desperate here." Dearka begged.

"But what about the orphans?" Lacus asked.

"Ask that guy to take care of them, please Lacus." Dearka suggested.

"I guess we could use a little time off." Lacus said giving in.

"Thanks so much, oh and don't forget to bring Kira. When could you get here?" Dearka asked.

"We should be there by tonight." Lacus answered.

"See you then, bye." Dearka hanged up.

"Bye." She sighed.

"Was that Dearka on the phone Lacus?" Kira asked as he walked by carrying one of the orphans.

"Yes, it seems that we will be spending some time on PLANTS with him." Lacus answered.

"That's not like him at all." Kira said remembering how Dearka had acted on Arcangel.

"Well, it seems that he needs our help. Could you start packing please Kira? I need to inform the kids about this." Lacus sighed.

"Alright." Kira answered putting down the orphan he had been carrying.

* * *

While Athrun and Cagalli was in the exact opposite situation, due to a small accident, there was media people swarming the mansion. Athrun had to barricade the door to keep them out. He also moved most of the furniture against the door; he was just adding his own weight to the load of furniture when the phone started ringing.

"Athrun, the phone is ringing!" Cagalli called.

"Could you please get it, I'm kind of busy." Athrun called back.

"What do you mean busy?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm trying to keep the media out!" He shouted as the media kept on breaking through the barricaded door.

"Oh alright." She said picking up the phone.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"It's Dearka Cagalli, how are things on earth?" Dearka said.

"Oh, hey Dearka, hold on for a second would you. JUST FIRE A FEW GUN SHOTS TO SCAR THEM AWAY ATHRUN! Now, what was it that you were saying?" She asked.

"Just as violent as always I see." Dearka laughed.

"Shut up, what do you want again?" She asked threateningly.

"You want to spend some time with me on PLANTS?" Dearka asked.

"I don't know." Cagalli said.

"Kira and Lacus will be there too." He added.

"Well, I guess I got nothing else to do. Sure, why not, see you tonight." Cagalli agreed.

"Bye." Dearka hanged up.

"Cagalli, who was it?" Athrun asked trying to keep the mansion doors closed.

"Dearka, we're going to PLANTS right now Athrun, so start packing for me." Cagalli ordered.

"Just hold on for a second." Athrun said.

"What do you mean hold a second; do you have anything better to do?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, trying to keep this door closed." Athrun said as the media tried to break down the door again.

"Fine, I'll pack. How many packs of bullets do you think I should bring Athrun?" She asked as if that was a normal question.

"I don't really care right now, any idea how we'll get out of here with the media swarming us?" He asked.

"We'll just sneak out back door." She said.

"There's a back door?" Athrun asked not believing is ear.

"Yeah, now come on, let's go." She said throwing him a suit case.

"That was fast." Athrun commented.

"I had them packed for ages just in case we had to evacuate the place, now let's go already." She said impatiently.

Except just as they were getting out the back door Athrun stepped on the neighbour's cat. This got everyone's attention very quickly. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, RUNNNNNNNNN!" Cagalli Screamed grabbing Athrun's arm and started sprinting, with a mob of media people chasing them closely behind.

* * *

That's the second chapter; I hope it's not that bad. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you know how late you two are?" Dearka asked Athrun and Cagalli who stepped out with their luggage at least 3 hours behind schedule.

"Sorry Dearka, we had some, well, unwanted company." Athrun explained.

"The stupid media people won't leave me alone, so I had Orb Military fire missiles at them. Except the stupid general, whom I fired before I left, destroyed my plane. So I had to get a new one." Cagalli blurted out. Dearka, Kira and Lacus stared in disbelief at their friend.

"Well, let's get going before Yzak and his cousin wakes up and find out that I'm gone." Dearka broke the silence.

"Yzak and his what?" Athrun asked but before he could get any answers a huge gang of media people swarmed into the airport.

"IT'S LACUS-SAMA!" One of them shouted.

"AND ORB'S PRINCESS CACALLI YULA ATHA!" Shouted another one and all of them including a few hundreds of fans rushed towards where Cagalli and Lacus was standing.

"Come on, run!" Athrun shouted grabbing Cagalli, Kira grabbed Lacus and poor Dearka was stuck grabbing their entire luggage and ran for their life.

"Wait for me!" Dearka shouted since he was clearly going to get left behind at this rate.

"No time, good luck Dearka!" Cagalli shouted and they increased their speed and the distance between them and Dearka was getting larger.

"Quick, hide in here!" Kira and Lacus ran into a broom closet and Cagalli and Athrun followed them slamming the door behind them.

"I hope Dearka's OK." Lacus whispered.

"Don't worry Lacus, he can take care of himself." Kira whispered back.

About an hour later when the rumbling of footsteps was gone, they came out of the closet. "That was close." Athrun sighed in relief.

"Yeah, now what happened to our stuff?" Cagalli looked around.

"I think Dearka had them." Kira said.

"Then where's Dearka?" Cagalli asked looking around, the guy was nowhere in sight.

"Uh, let's ask the lady at the desk!" Kira said happily with a light bulb on his head.

"Kira, stop calling them "lady at the desk", it's so childish." Cagalli said. The light bulb fell on Kira's head and the boy looked like he was about to cry. "But it's a good idea though!" She quickly added and Kira looked happy again.

"Well, there is your stuff." The lady said pointing to a pile luggage in the corner. "And a blond hair guy right, I'm not so sure, but I think there was someone like that rushed to the hospital. We have already contacted his house, I'll give the address of the hospital if you want." She said looking through her computer.

"Thanks we'd like that, but how did he end up in the hospital?" Athrun asked not understanding how a group of media people and crazy fans could get a guy sent to the hospital, coordinators or not.

"I don't know the details but I think he got squashed by the mob of people that came in here." She replied handing Athrun the address.

"Oh, thanks." Athrun replied blankly taking the address and went to the pile of luggage where Kira, Cagalli and Lacus was already busy trying to identify whose is whose.

* * *

"He's what?" Yzak shouted into the phone not believing his ears.

"The doctor said he's in the hospital you block head! Give me back the damn phone!" Rena shouted grabbing the phone from Yzak.

"I'm talking here!" Yzak grabbed the phone back.

"Not any more!" Rena grabbed the phone again but this time Yzak didn't let go. Which started a tug-of-war between the two with the phone as the rope.

"Hello? Hello? Any one there?" The doctor voice was ignored as the 2 cousins continued the fight for the phone and neither of them would give up easily.

* * *

"So, you need to get to this address?" The taxi driver asked holding on the address Athrun gave him.

"Yeah, and could you hurry?" Lacus asked as the driver started driving.

"That'll cost you extra though."

"Umm, Cagalli?" Kira poked Cagalli trying to get her attention.

"What kind of reasoning is that?" Cagalli asked angrily ignoring Kira.

"Look lady, I need to make a living." The taxi driver said.

"Cagalli?"

"What? I demand to see your boss!" Cagalli shouted ignoring Kira again.

"Look, I don't make the rules!" The taxi driver said getting angry as well.

"Cagalli?"

"Well, I want to see my lawyer! This is injustice!" Cagalli hollered trying to strangle the driver but Athrun who was sitting in the front stopped her just on time.

"Cagalli?" Kira said again.

"WHAT?" Cagalli shouted directing all her fury towards Kira, who was quite innocent.

"There are about 500 cars following us." Kira said pointing out the window. "Doesn't this feel like a police chase?" He asked smiling.

"THERE'S WHAT!" Cagalli screamed on the top of her lungs and unfortunately the driver was one of those guys that faint at a sudden loud sound. The car started going out of control, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as the car started spinning out of control.

* * *

While at Dearka's place, Rena and Yzak finally stopped fighting over the phone since the phone couldn't take any more pressure and snapped in two. "I'm going to the hospital." Yzak announced after a few minutes of silence to honor the innocent phone that was sacrificed.

"Well, I'm going with you." Rena said grabbing a jacket since it was getting dark and cold outside.

"Fine, just don't get in the way." Yzak said as the two cousins stepped out and locked the door behind them.

"Now, where's the damn hospital?" Rena asked standing on the sidewalk.

"What do you mean? I thought you knew the hospital!" Yzak shouted not believing his ears.

"Why would think that block head!" Rena asked.

"Stop calling me that!" Yzak shouted at his cousin.

"I don't want to, besides it's true block head." Rena snapped and the two continued to argue as they crossed the street.

"Yzak, are spinning cars common in this part of PLANTS?" Rena suddenly asked.

"No, of course not, and I'm the block head?" Yzak said sarcastically. "Why in the world would you ask such a stupid question anyways?"

"Because there's a spinning car coming towards us right now. You know I have heard of the Chairman's new idea of spinning cars so I was just…" But before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted.

"THERE'S A WHAT COMING TOWARDS US?" Yzak shouted looking down the street, it was true; there was really a spinning car coming towards them at full speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two cousins screamed as the car hit them full on and spun with them down the cliff.

* * *

YAY! I'm the done the third chapter! Please review thank you! 


	4. Chapter 4

Athrun woke up in the hospital a few days later with a massive headache, partly from the accident and partly from the yelling down the hall. "You're finally awake." Dearka said on the bed next to him.

"Who are you again?" Athrun asked since he didn't recognize Dearka. I wouldn't blame him, Dearka was wrapped head to toe in bandages like a mummy.

"Dearka, remember, the guy you ditched at the airport." Dearka reminded him.

"Oh, are you still mad about that?" Athrun asked.

"Not really but…"

"YOU EXTRACTED MY BLOOD WITHOUT PERMISSION?" A girl's voice echoed through the empty hall, since it was past midnight, interrupting Dearka.

"What was that about?" Athrun asked.

"Oh well…"

"YOU PUT HER BLOOD INSIDE ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" Yzak's echoed through the hall interrupting Dearka again.

"Well, remember how I invited you here?" Dearka asked.

"Of course." Athrun answered wondering what does that have to do with the situation.

"Well, I left out one tiny detail."

"What?" Athrun asked.

"Well, Yzak kind of has a cousin and they're both kind of staying at my house right now, and they kind of not get along very and so I kind of invited you guys up here so you could help kind of help me stay alive." Dearka waited for a minute for all this to sink in. Before Athrun could say anything more screaming was heard.

"DOCTOR, I DEMAND YOU TAKE HER BLOOD OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW!"

"WHAT, IS MY BLOOD NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YZAK?"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"I DON'T WANT TO SO STOP ORDERING ME AROUND!"

"SHUT UP! IF YOU WON'T TAKE THAT MOSTER'S BLOOD OUT OF ME I'LL DO IT MYSELF!"

This time it was the doctor's voice screaming, "MR.JULES PUT THAT KNIFE DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"It's been like that for a few hours now, first it was about sharing rooms and now…" And Dearka was interrupted once again.

"WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU CALLING A MOSTER? YOU'RE THE ONE HOLDING A KNIFE IN A HOSPITAL!"

"… A little mistake the doctors made with looking for a person for blood transfusion." He finished. "Uh, Athrun, are you alright? You look positively red."

"Oh, I'll be fine, RIGHT AFTER I KILL YOU!"

* * *

While in the girls rooms…

Lacus and Cagalli both woke up to Dearka's scream of terror and before they could do anything, a loud explosion was heard down the hall. Both girls sat up, then the ceiling gave out and 2 rocks fell on both of the girl's heads and they both fainted again.

* * *

While all that was happening, what was Kira doing? Let's go check it out…

Kira was wondering around the hospital looking for something to do, except, "WAHH, I'M LOST!" Kira cried, "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I'M GOING TO DIE OF HUNGER AND woooo, what does this button do?"

Kira stared at the red button, he had unconsciously somehow wondered into the hospital's main control system. And he totally ignored the big red word "Dangerous" written on the top of button. "YAY, I'm going to press it!"

Then the next thing he knew what a loud "BOOM" and now he's covered in smoke. (Like one of those cartoons of people totally black with big blinking eyes.) Then the security guards stomped in and dragged Kira out of the room. They were already dragging Athrun, because he tried to kill Dearka, Dearka, because he was plain annoying, Yzak and Rena, since they were trying to kill each other, Cagalli and Lacus, because the hospital doesn't want to pay the insurance for the Lacus-sama and the Princess of Orb.


	5. Chapter 5

After everybody got back to Dearka's house…

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO MY HOUSE!" Dearka cried as he saw that his house was a gigantic mess.

"It was his/her fault!" Yzak and Rena said at the same time while pointing at each other. "No it was not!" They said at the same time again.

"It was so your fault, you were the one that punched the hole in the wall!" --Yzak

"I would have punched the wall if you hadn't called me a stupid hacker!" -- Rena

"I wouldn't have called you that if you hadn't called me girly! Besides you **are **a hacker!" -- Yzak

"Well, I don't hack into people's files for no reason you know! Besides you **do **look a girl!" -- Rena

"You still can't just **hack **in to someone's files!" -- Yzak

"It was for a good cause! Just ask Lacus, if it wasn't for me Athrun would probably be dead right now!" -- Rena

"She's kind of right you know." Lacus interrupted and everyone stared at her, except for Dearka who was still crying over his house.

"What are you talking about Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, it was Rena who hacked into ZAFT's main computer, got us into Eternal, contacted me about Athrun and got my broadcast about peace broadcasted." Lacus said while everybody stared at her even more.

"Why didn't any of us know about this?" Athrun asked.

"You didn't ask." Lacus said simply.

"And I wouldn't be the one to talk about privacy Athrun Zala, I'm pretty sure I saw some let's say unexpected pictures of a certain someone in your personal files." Rena said out loud in a taunting voice, enjoying the look on Athrun's face.

"What are you talking about?" Yzak suddenly asked.

"Nothing of your concern!" Rena snapped at him. "I'm going to my room, you can ask Athrun about the pictures yourself, tell me when dinner is ready." And she left before anyone else could say anything.

"Athrun, what was she talking about?" Kira asked as soon as Rena left.

"Uh, nothing, really, don't worry about it!" Athrun said quickly.

"Well, let's all go order some dinner and leave Dearka here to grief for his house." Cagalli suggested and everybody went into the kitchen.

"My house… oh my beautiful house… what am I going to do… dad's going to kill me…" Dearka sat in the living room and talked to himself.

* * *

"Kira, you mind going to upstairs and tell Rena and Dearka that we're having dinner now?" Lacus asked since Kira was the only one not doing anything. The poor kid had somehow ended up burning his finger while chopping vegetables, another mystery.

"OK!" Kira said cheerfully, he's probably the only one who could be so happy after getting banned from ever cooking again.

Kira first stopped in the living room, "Dearka, we're going to eat now!" He said happily.

"Not now… my dad's so going to kill me… why me… I'm so unlucky…" Dearka kept talking to himself ignoring Kira.

"Ok, suit yourself!" Kira chirped and started skipping towards the staircase.

After he went up the stairs he went straight into Rena's room and called, "Dinner's ready!" But Rena was not there. (She had already gone downstairs; Kira was so happy skipping he didn't even notice.) "Woo, pretty colors!" Kira exclaimed looking at the computer screen. "PLANT's gravity control system," He read off the screen, "I wonder what will happen if I press this button?"

* * *

"Rena, where's Kira?" Athrun asked as Rena entered the kitchen alone.

"Kira? Oh, I just saw him skipping up the stairs, strange kid. Do you think they made some mistake in his brain when they were developing the 'Ultimate Coordinator'?" She asked and everybody suddenly froze.

"I thought that project was top secret." Athrun said.

"Oh it is, I hacked into Dr.Hibiki's progress report, it's quite fascinating you know, but looking at the result you can never tell." Rena exclaimed.

"Oh in the world did you managed to even find out where Dr.Hibiki's files where?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh, it was easy once I…" The lights suddenly blacked out, and when they came back on again everybody was floating in mid air.

"Oh no, now we are going to have to eat dinner in mid air!" Lacus exclaimed.

"Someone must have disabled the PLANT's Gravity Control System." Athrun said calmly trying to calm Cagalli down, since she was screaming her head off about being afraid of heights.

"Don't tell you hacked into the system." Yzak said to Rena who looked kind of nervous.

"Actually I did, but I left it in stable mode when I came down and…" She suddenly froze.

"Kira!" Everybody shouted.

* * *

While in Rena's room…

"WEEEEEEEEEE, I'M FLYING!" Kira said happily as he floated around the room having a great time.

* * *

And Dearka?

"My house… I'm going to die… my life is over…now the everything in the house is flying… my dad is so going to kill me… I don't want to die…" Dearka said to himself as he floated in midair not knowing anything. "Now everything in the house is flying?" He repeated totally confused.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people! Sorry for the disappearing act, my teachers are EVIL! Who has ever heard of so much work in Grade 8! And I was away during winter vacation, so sorry people. It will probably never happen again. Anyways, here's the next chapter, please review!

"We do not know the cause of PLANT's sudden loss of gravity, but we are doing our best to…" Said the person on TV, but no one was paying attention as everybody was trying to make his or her way upstairs, without gravity. Except for Rena and Yzak who were too busy arguing again.

"This is all your fault!"

"How is this **my** fault!"

"You just had to hack into ZAFT's computer!"

"I've hacked into ZAFT's computer before!"

"I don't care! You just **had** to play around with the gravity control system!"

"How the heck was I suppose to know that there's something wrong with Kira's brain?"

"Well then you should have figured it out!"

"There's nothing wrong with Kira brain!" Athrun shouted trying to defend his best friend, but he backed away as soon as the cousins sent him a glare. "Uhh… Please continue the conversation…"

"Some one is going to die when I get my gun!" Cagalli shouted as she floated across the room.

* * *

So, while all this was going on downstairs, Kira somehow floated back to the computer.

"Woo, I wonder what this is…" Kira muttered to himself as he stared at the new page that just popped up. "Let's press a button!" He said enthusiastically.

* * *

"WELL, YOU'RE A USELESS PIG WHO CAN'T EVEN BEAT PATRICK ZALA'S SON!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE ONLY…" Unfortunately we won't be able to hear the rest of Yzak's colorful insult due to the fact that it was interrupted by a very loud explosion, so loud that it shook the whole entire house.

"What in the world was that?" Cagalli asked when the shaking subsided.

"Uh, guys, I think you'd want to look at this…" Dearka said from the living room, finally snapping out of his trance.

"Hey, isn't that where the chairman's office is?" Lacus asked when everyone had reached the window. And she was indeed correct. There were smoke coming out of where the Chairman's office used to be.

"How in the world could the Chairman's office just suddenly explode like that?" Athrun asked.

"Well," Dearka started, "there is a new system that would destroy the office in emergencies to protect top secret documents but it is highly protected in ZAFT's…"

"MAIN COMPUTER!" Yzak shouted and everyone rushed towards the stairs. Not making very good progress since there was still no gravity.

* * *

"KIRA!" Everyone shouted as the all squeezed through the door at once.

"What is it?" Kira asked while sitting beside the computer as if nothing had happened. Everyone looked towards the screen where big red words "The Destruction of the Chairman's Office Completed" shone brightly.

"Kira, do you have any idea what you just did?" Rena asked in the nicest voice possible.

"I pressed a big red button and everything when BOOM! It was soooo much fun!" Kira smiled happily.

"And what did the big red button say?" She asked again.

"Uhh, click here to destroy the Chairman's office!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU PRESS IT YOU IDIOT!" Yzak and Rena shouted.

"But, it was red and all shiny…"

Just as Yzak and Rena were about to kill Kira, a very important thought came to Athrun's mind.

"Guys, shouldn't we run or something?" Rena and Yzak froze. "I mean we did just blow up the chairman's office. Won't they be after us or something?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING EARLIER!" And with that the group ran out of the house. Except unfortunate things just keep happening to our gang.

"Kira…" Lacus called out as she stepped on her dress and fell. (She had only took 2 steps)

"Lacus…" Kira turned around and reached for her arm. Lacus fell towards Kira very slowly (like one of those romance movies).

"Would you two cut it out and just run!" Cagalli shouted and punched Kira on the head. And with that the group was out of sight with in five minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry people, I hit rock bottom and totally ran out of ideas. This chapter was mainly inspired by my best friend and fellow author karin1004. So, please review! Thanks!

* * *

"I think we're safe for now." Athrun whispered after hiding for 6 hours in some random bushes. 

"You sure?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh who cares? I can't stand being around these idiots anymore!" Yzak shouted pointing towards Dearka who was reading some perverted magazine and Kira who was off some where in LaLaLand.

"Let's send a look out." Lacus suggested.

"Great idea, I'll go with Kira." Rena said but in her mind she was actually thinking how this was a great opportunity to gather blackmail material.

"What?" Kira asked finally back from LaLaLand, "Did someone say my name?"

* * *

"Rena, why are we going into people's rooms?" Kira asked as Rena hacking into the electronic lock by Dearka's door. 

"It's really simple, I'm collecting materials." Rena answered, "Go check if the coast is clear." She said pushing Kira into the room. "Well, how is it?"

"Uh, there are pictures on the wall that I don't understand."

"What do you mean? Let me…" Before she could finish the sentence she was stunned by the extreme amount of perverted pictures on the wall.

"What are these people doing? Why is the guy on top of the girl? Is this a type of dancing?" Kira asked pointing towards each picture.

"Ask Athrun later, I'm sure he'll love to explain it to you." Rena said while apologizing to Athrun in her mind.

"Okay!" Kira chirped happily.

"Now, let's go to Cagalli's room, after I take a few pictures of this room."

"Hmm, this seems like a normal room." Rena commented when she saw the room. "But experienced blacker mailer such as my self knows where to look. Kira, go open the luggage closet." Rena commended while adjusting her camera.

"Uh, do I have to?" Kira asked uncertainly, he wasn't going to risk his life sneaking around Cagalli's room without a very good reason.

"Fine," Rena sighed, "I'll buy you chocolate later."

"Okay!" Kira said happily and rushed to open the luggage closet. As soon as he did, a huge pile of weapons ranging from giant axes to missile launchers poured out of the closet completely burying Kira.

"Good thing I didn't open the door." Rena said to her self as she began to take pictures totally ignoring the SOS signal that Kira was sending out. "Now let's look at where she puts her clothes." She said as she opened the other door. Everything looked quite normal other then the dresses hanging in there that Cagalli never wears, but as soon as Rena moved one of the dresses, a machine gun fell out of it. "Wooo now isn't that interesting." She mumbled to herself as she took some more pictures.

"Hey Rena, look at this really shiny thing I found!" Kira shouted happily, he somehow dug himself out of the flood of extreme weapons.

"KIRA THAT'S A BOMB!" She shouted when she saw what Kira was holding.

"Huh?"

"Put that thing down gently." Rena said softly cursing the fact that she brought Kira along and not someone with an actual brain.

"Ok!" Kira chirped dropping the bomb on the ground with a thud and a timer started on the bomb.

15, 14, 13, 12…

"RUN!" Rena shouted grabbing Kira and sprinting straight out of the house.

* * *

"Should we check on them? They've been gone for a while now." Dearka asked looking up from his magazine. Thank god he always had one with him or else he would probably be bored to death.

"If they get in trouble, it's their own fault." Yzak snapped and as soon as he did an explosion went off.

"Whoa, what was that?" Athrun asked.

"Oh, I hope nobody was hurt." Lacus said.

"Look, here comes the scouts." Yzak smirked.

"Shut up!" Rena snapped.

"So, did you find out anything?" Dearka asked Rena as Kira was off in LaLaLand once again.

"Well, you're going to have to buy a new house, the old one was the victim of brainless bombers and Athrun is going to have to explain to Kira about the birds and the bees." Rena stated calmly.

"What do you mean?" Dearka asked.

"Well, you see…" And Rena started explaining what had happened skipping the part about looking for black mail material while blaming everything on poor Kira who couldn't defend himself as he was off in LaLaLand.


End file.
